Pete's Basement Party Hot In Here
by The Satyricon
Summary: Chloe Sullivan and Clark Kent are VERY glad that Pete Ross throws a party...19TH in the Icon Chlark AU series...Be kind, review kindly!


**Title: Pete's Basement Party (Hot In Here)**

**  
Author: The Satyr Icon**

**Rating: R**

**Spoilers: Set in Icon AU**

**Classification: Smallville; Chloe/Clark; hetfic**

**Disclaimer: All characters, references, and other things pertaining to 'Smallville' are property of the WB, DC Comics, Tollin-Robins, Al Gough & Miles Millar, and J. Siegal & J. Shuster; I am just writing for fun, and if I owned them, all would be good and clean in the World.**

**Summary:** **Pete throws a party, and everyone is coming. ****  
****  
Word Count: 1323**

**Written: 2/20/05**

******_ Chapter One _**

The beats were THUMPIN' and Chloe smiled and slithered down into Pete Ross's basement. She liked rave and techno music, and Pete promised her he'd play that, but HEAVY bass rattled the walls and she bumped along to the beats. She looked around and the basement was now fully packed with classmates, all dancing, drinking, and smoking, and the air was hot and sticky. Pete wanted to take advantage of his parents being out of town and throw a basement party like his brothers used to do back in the day.

"Chloe!"

She turned and smiled at Pete, who made his way over and gave her a quick hug and a plastic cup filled with what she hoped was just fruit juice. Pete noticed her look and laughed.

"Moms is a Judge, Chloe. You know she wouldn't allow _real_ drinks!"

Chloe laughed too, and took a sip. Then her eyes went wide..

"Pete! What the HELL?"

"I HAD to tweak them a BIT...and it tastes better knowing that MOMS would get mad!" He then shimmied over to a girl that he spoke to Chloe about earlier that day and started dancing with her.

Chloe shrugged and sipped at the drink. It was fruity at first taste, and then she could feel the effects of the alcohol make its way into her belly. Her muscles seemed to melt a bit. She sipped some more. The swaying of the dancers was hypnotic and Chloe started to sway and bump.

"Hey! Chloe!"

She knew that voice anywhere. She closed her eyes and swayed, and heard that voice again. Yes, she thought, it just the same like when I hear it in my sleep. She felt the voice's owner slide up next to her.

"Pete spiked the drinks," Clark said with a silly grin. He took and drank from her cup.

"Hey, Clark...yes, you CAN take a sip," she said, opening her eyes and looking at him. She blinked and realized Clark was drinking alcohol, too. She beamed at him. Oh God, she thought, he looks gorgeous: Clark was wearing just a clingy white tee, and denim pants that seemed to have been airbrushed on him. He was perspiring and she felt a pang of jealousy; did he dance with someone already? Who? It better not have been HER, she thought and looked at her cup. Alcohol, other girls and her feelings for Clark didn't mix well at ALL.

"You look HOT," Clark said leaning in.

"What?"

Clark laughed. "You heard me, Chloe. You look great in that. It's all new, huh?"

Chloe smiled and was elated that he noticed her outfit's newness. He always did, but it still made her happy. She wore a lime green tank with a more than her usual plunging neckline and green cargo pants, and new sneakers. Clark no longer was a danger to her feet.

"And the scent...new perfume?"

"Yes..." and somehow Chloe's smile grew more wider.

"I like when you have the 'barely there' make-up on. Accentuates instead of looking garish."

She felt melty without taking a drink.

"I like the taste," He said and drank from her cup again. She looked on while he downed it.

"I liked the taste, too, _Clark,_" Chloe said with a frown. He smiled a smile that raced to her erogenous zones and tickled her. He spun around and disappeared. Chloe turned and while she closed her eyes and swayed, Clark refilled her cup, and got himself one, too.

"There's my girl," he said, and Chloe turned slowly with a smile.

"I like hearing that," she said, taking her cup. This time she took big drinks, and the alcohol made her warm and fuzzy. Everything slowed and mellowed to her. And Clark looked EDIBLE.

"Thanks," Clark whispered in her ear. "You look edible, too."

"WHAT?"

Clark took her cup and slid it into his empty one. "You said the thinking part out loud."

"Ohhhhhhh," Chloe whispered. 'Mental Note Number ...umm...ok...I know it was in the 80's today...was it number 82? maybe 86? anyway ...mental note: alcohol makes me toooooooooo relaxed. I want Clark. Like I want him right now want him.' She noticed he was staring at her.

"Did you hear that?" She asked, and bit her thumbnail.

"My hearing is awesome, but I can't hear your thoughts, Snugglebunny," Clark laughed. She smiled and kissed his lips, and loved the fruity taste.

"I love you," Chloe said slowly and surely.

"I love you," Clark said back and kissed her deeply, his tongue finding hers. They kissed passionately, until he made a move that surprised her: he slid behind her and reached around and pressed on her stomach, pressing her butt into his crotch. "Dance with me," he whispered into her ear, his breath a little too hot. Chloe swallowed hard and nodded and pressed back into Clark, listening to "Ignition" by R Kelly. People on the dance floor packed in closer and the basement turned into a musical sauna. Clark and Chloe grinded to the sensual beat of the music, rubbing their bodies slowly.

The lights dimmed in the basement and the smoke machine Pete rented kicked in and the room became darker and hazy and Chloe felt Clark's hands slide up from her flared hips to just under her armpits, feeling her ribs and the sides of her bra cups. He cupped her breasts completely. She shuddered and rubbed her ass into his crotch and heard a moan and her eyes went wide, feeling what she was now rubbing against. She felt him lean in and kiss her on the shoulder top.

"_Claaaaark_," she whispered; his hands slid onto her arms and he brought them up so she could reach back and hold his neck. He caressed her arms, sides, and breasts. The music suddenly became more upbeat and the others on the dance floor whooped it up. Clark grabbed her hips and Chloe felt herself just float when Clark effortlessly lifted her, turned and set her back down on her feet, now facing him. She look at him awestruck, but he just slid in closer again and she straddled his leg and his hand gripped one asscheek, and they grinded their now sweaty bodies into each other.

"Damn, you two!" Pete slapped Clark on the back. Chloe gave her friend a sheepish grin and rested her head on Clark's chest. He looked at her. "I didn't know you guys had those moves."

"I didn't know, either," Chloe said and looked up at Clark's face.

"I ALWAYS wanted to move like that with you," Clark said. Again, Chloe melted and this time Clark seemed to notice that too. He looked down and smiled; she felt moist and she could have just died. But he always saves me, she thought, and I'd still get to be in his arms.

Clark held her hips. He looked at her. "Need air?" he asked and she nodded and Clark looked over at Pete. He nodded and gave him a key.

"My brothers say 'Always lock rooms you don't want party people in', and yes, you can get some "air" in my room," Pete laughed and bumped his way to another girl.

Chloe blushed and Clark walked her up the stairs. Clark smiled and nodded at friends that called out to him while he weaved Chloe to Pete's room. He unlocked the door and stepped in. Chloe started to close the door when she saw Lana and Whitney at a table; he was paying quarters and she was drinking Schlitz Malt beer from the bottle. Lana looked at her and set her beer down. Chloe smiled at her and Lana smiled back, looked down, grabbed a shot glass, downed the Jim Beam whiskey in it, seethed at the taste and started watching Whitney play again.

"Lock the door," Chloe heard behind her. She smiled and turned the lock.

CLICK****


End file.
